If There Were No Monsters and No Magic
by I.Need.Imagination
Summary: Traducción: Futuro alternativo. Qué pasaría si no hubieran monstruos ni magia, y Edward ,completamente humano, conoce a Bella con ciento cuatro años? Ellos serán almas gemelas, sin importar la edad. Nada Pedófilo, lo juro.


Esta historia ha sido escrita por **gleamingeyes**, yo me limito a traducirla. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Si No Hubieran Monstruos Ni Magia**

"Si el mundo fuera como debería ser, si no hubieran monstruos ni magia..."

Jacob Black, _Eclipse_

El béisbol arruina vidas.

No es que me importe moverme a una nueva escuela a 7 millas (NT: 11.27 Km.) de Phoenix sólo por la carrera de Phil, pero ciertamente me importa la escuela en sí. Cómo esperan que llene los requerimientos de la graduación en ocho meses? Dos más clases de gimnasia – que podrían traducirse como pura tortura- dos clases de arte o drama, y sesenta horas de servicio comunitario. Al menos mis requerimientos para inglés los terminé en décimo grado.

El servicio comunitario es lo que me daba más lata. No es que no esté de acuerdo en ayudar a mi compañero, pero _seis _horas cada sábado era atroz. Yo puedo leer un libro en seis horas. Podría pasar tiempo hablando con Charlie o poniéndole un ojo a Renée. Podía hacer un montón de cosas en seis horas.

En vez de eso me visto como si fuera a otro día de escuela y manejo hacia la Residencia de Ancianos Helecho Rojo a pasar tiempo con el mayor y más depresivo miembro de la comunidad. De nuevo, eso no quiere decir algo áspero o malo- sólo agrio. Sufrimiento y enfermedad no están en mi lista fetiche.

Me reporté con el Dr. Wick, quien me llevo con la enfermera Cora. Ella me dio un tour, mostrándome los baños, el salón de juegos, la sala de estar, la biblioteca, y algunos cuartos de ellos mismos. La biblioteca estaba sorprendente bien conservada. Me preguntaba, un poco malhumorada, si había libros con letra grande.

"Desde que tu sólo vas a estar por un ciclo de diez semanas, ah-"

"Bella"

"Eso es. Lo siento, querida... Desde que tú sólo vas a estar por un ciclo de diez semanas te emparejaremos con uno de nuestros miembros más activos y solos. Él no tiene familia, por eso pensamos en asegurarnos que tuviera algo de compañía unas cuantas horas cada semana. No tendrás que hacer mucho- Edward es increíblemente autosuficiente para su edad, Sólo se su amiga."

Huh. Sonaba fantástico. _Sólo se su amiga_- Estoy segura que tenemos mucho en común.

"Probablemente esté en la biblioteca," continuo Cora, obviamente a mi expresión dubitativa mientras nos regresábamos por la ruta que habíamos terminado. "Él adora leer. De hecho, a él le pertenece la mayor parte de la biblioteca- fueron sus donaciones las cuales pagaron la habitación y la mayoría de los libros."

Okay, tal vez tengamos una cosa en común. "Tendré que leerle?" le pregunté.

Cora se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez, si él lo pide, cosa que dudo que él hará, Él es muy orgulloso- ten cuidado en referencia a su edad. Algunas veces es muy sensible sobre eso"

"Qué edad _tiene_ él? pregunté, curiosa.

Cora se rio. "Ciento cuatro años- nuestro residente más viejo, y uno de los más sanos. Estoy segura que aprenderás a amarlo. Él es muy severo, y sabe más historias que la Biblia."

Le sonreí nerviosamente. _Ciento cuatro años? _No he conocido a alguien _cercano_ a su edad.

"Aquí estamos," dijo Cora, abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca de nuevo. Ésta vez busqué por gente y no libros. No miré a nadie, pero Cora, no desalentada, continuó buscando por los pasillos detrás de los libros en la esquina izquierda.

Ahí, en efecto, había alguien sentado.

Era viejo, obviamente. Su pelo era color hueso blanco, pero grueso, y pulcramente elegante de un largo manejable; sus mejillas estaban bien afeitadas. La piel de su cuello y brazos era inexacta, con lunares por aquí y por allá por la edad. Él no estaba en silla de ruedas, pero había un bastón apoyado sobre la pared cerca de su silla.

"Edward?" murmuró Cora. Él alzó la vista; las gruesas carpetas sofocaron nuestra aproximación (NT: no entendí muy bien está parte -.-), y él miró ligeramente sorprendido. Detrás de sus anteojos destellaban los ojos más verdes que haya visto.

"Ésta es Bella, Edward." Yo sonreí tímidamente, sonrojándome "Ella es voluntaria. La forzamos a estar contigo por las próximas semanas" me sonrojé más.

Edward me evaluó seriamente. "Es ella una de esos chicos salvajes- los chicos que se esconden por ahí haciendo cientos de horas comunitarias porque manchan con sangre de gato las casas de alguien?"

Yo casi me ahogo con mi lengua. No sabía si reír o no. Cora lo hizo, sin embargo; ella se rió entre dientes agitó su cabeza. "En realidad fue su propia sangre. Por eso los de la corte la mandaron aquí- pensaron que la presencia de personas viejas y muriendo la calmarían un poco. Ella ha sido diagnosticada con una seria enfermedad psicológica. No revelada, por supuesto, o si no lo compartiremos contigo."

Edward rió. "Creo que la estamos asustando, Cora."

Cora miró mi cara roja y me destello una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, Bella"

Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Por qué no te sientas... Bella, cierto?" indicó Edward la silla cerca de él, y me senté rápidamente. Los brazos de la silla no eran muy suaves, si no más para asegurarse que las personas de ahí no tuvieran muchos problemas al levantarse, y estaba angulado hacia Edward. Me moví incómodamente.

Cora destelló una brillante sonrisa y se fue, así como así. Yo luché para ocultar mi ceño.

"No necesito que cuiden, sabes" la voz de Edward me sobresaltó, y mis ojos viajaron hacia los suyos, disgustadamente. "Puedes sólo agarrar un libro y leerlo si quieres."

"Er..."

Él rodó sus ojos, algo que no he visto que los mayores de dieciocho hagan. "No tienes que sentir culpa o vergüenza. Sólo agarra un libro y siéntate. O no eres una lectora?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Amo leer," mascullé. A pesar de su orden me sonrojé al pararme y entre de nuevo a la fila de libros. Me tomó un minuto o dos recuperar mi compostura y buscar un libro que valga la pena. Por suerte la biblioteca estaba bien organizada, claramente dividida en ficción y no-ficción, siguiendo el formato alfabético clásico y los últimos con el familiar Sistema Decimal Dewey. Sólo había un estante con libros de letras grandes.

Elegí _Cumbre Borrascosas. _No lo he leído en un tiempo, y la memoria de los vividos momentos me atraía. Me escabullí de nuevo al asiento a lado de Edward y me senté, abriendo la primera página de la novela. Pobre y miserable Heathcliff, tan vengativo y solitario...

"_Cumbres Borrascosas?_" preguntó Edward.

Levanté la mirada. Una ceja fue levantada en una en una dudosa y extraña expresión desarmante.

"Es uno de mis favoritos," le expliqué, casi a la defensiva.

"Por qué?"

Yo sonreí a pesar de mí. "Es sólo que un libro maravilloso... juega con las emociones, lo inevitable del amor, como aprendes a confiar en Lockwood y te arrepientes de cómo todo parece conspirar en separar a Cathy y Heathcliff..."

"Es una historia de odio," protestó rotundamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo, tercamente. No había venido aquí a que me desafíen sobre mi opinión de los clásicos! "Es una historia de amor," discutí. "La historia es sobre _amor. _Todo es hecho por amor."

"Excepto por toda la venganza, que mayoritariamente hecha por odio," dijo Edward secamente.

"Acaso _tú_ no pelearías si alguien te quitara a esa persona que más amas en la vida?" desafié, luego paré abruptamente. Me ruboricé profundamente, rojo brillante, humillada. Ni siquiera conocía a éste hombre!

Él estuvo silencioso, pero no en una forma en la que pensaría que está enojado. Por un largo momento me estuvo evaluando, con sus verdes ojos penetrantes. Evité su mirada. Finalmente, él se rió. "Tienes razón, creo. Todo depende de perspectiva, verdad? Tú eres muy joven y yo muy viejo. Yo desearía que _yo_ haya visto todos los términos del amor."

No sabía que decir, así que me aclaré la garganta incómodamente y pregunté que estaba leyendo.

Él me aventó l potada para mostrarme. Era el segundo tomo de Gibbon_, The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire._ (NT: sería como: La decadencia y caída del Imperio Romano)

"_En serio_?"

Se rió. "En serio. Es muy seco, claro está, pero no puedes negar que es brillante, especialmente en el contexto de la era en que fue escrito. O tal vez tú puedes- supongo que depende de la perspectiva."

Él se estaba burlando de mí. Yo le sonreí tímidamente. "Por qué lo estás leyendo entonces?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Por qué no? Me gusta entender cómo piensa la gente, por qué siguen una cierta reacción. Apostaría a que tú también, si no, no releyeras _Cumbres Borrascosas."_

Eso fue suficientemente cierto para ser escalofriante. No me gustaba mucho saber cómo piensa la gente, si no que me gusta saber como de emparentado está con el mío- la diferencia y lo similar, lo que nos hace específicamente únicos.

"Estoy en lo cierto, no es así?"

No pude más que sonreír burlonamente. "No deberías ser tan presumido sobre tu sabiduría ya que has tenido un tiempo de vida adquirido"

Él se rió. "Me agradas," declaró. "Eres interesante. Espero que el juez te dé cientos y cientos de horas"

"Me temo que sólo sesenta"

"Bueno, tal vez deberías manchar con más sangre a la casa que fuiste anteriormente" Su sonrisa esculpe hondas arrugas en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir más amable y como un abuelo en cierta manera. Decidí que él también me agradaba también, Él era- diferente.

----------------

Fue de esa forma en la que conocí a Edward Masen, el residente más viejo de la Residencia de Ancianos Helecho Rojo. Edward era- complejo. Él podía ser amargo y hosco; él podía ser divertido y amable; él podía confortarme o hacerte sentir fatal. A pesar de que nunca deliberadamente doloroso, yo entendí que la vida ha sido dolorosa para él, y las cosas que me decía algunas veces mientras estaba en sus propias memorias, no eran para causarme dolor.

Único hijo, estuvo en un orfanato a la edad de 17. Teniendo una muerte cercana por la Gripe Española, la misma enfermedad que de forma cruel le robó a sus padres, él se mantuvo débil cerca de dos años después. Sin un céntimo, el tuvo que trabajar días en una fábrica mientras tomaba turnos nocturnos en la universidad. Era un abogado respetable para cuando tenía veinte y seis, pero había perdido su dinero en la primera ola de La Gran Depresión en 1929.

Él se unió al ejército en 1934 y fue enviado a al extranjero durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él servía de piloto; me mostró una fotografía en blanco y negro de un alto, sonriente y apuesto joven en frente de un sorprendente pequeño avión, con un casco bajo su brazo derecho. Él era un as; él venció a diecisiete aviones enemigos, a pesar de que el claramente no la recordaba con gusto.

Él nunca se casó. Cuando le pregunté por qué, se encogió de hombros con cara de tristeza.

"No es que me haya querido casar tanto si no encontrar con _quien_ casarme, Supongo que nunca encontré a la persona indicada. Tantas mujeres, y ninguna con quien pasar el resto de mi vida."

Qué es lo que pude haber dicho? Quería confortarlo, pero las palabras me fallaron. En vez agarré sus arrugadas y motadas manos y les di un gentil apretón, tratando de expresar mi simpatía. Él me miró con sus ancianos ojos verdes- ojos que han visto mucho más de lo que yo hubiera podido- y sonrió.

Después de la guerra se fue a la deriva un tiempo. Trabajo un año como abogado de nuevo, pero renunció descontento. Viajó por toda Europa y pasó nueve años paseando y tejiendo fuertemente los rotos corazones de los divididos países, aprendiendo sus lenguajes y trajes. Hablaba fluidamente el Francés, Italiano y Alemán, y competentemente el Sueco y Griego.

Él regresó a América justo a tiempo para la Guerra de Vietnam, un tiempo loco en el cual, confesó, que encontró largamente divertido. Él se encontró envuelto en el movimiento de los Derechos Civiles, donde desenterró a su oxidada habilidad de abogado para poder proporcionar asesoramiento a varios afro-americanos.

Él se rió cuando le pregunté que donde estaba cuando asesinaron a JFK. "Estuve en un mitin (NT: es una reunión pública donde se discute sobre asuntos políticos o sociales). Estaba empezando a ponerse asqueroso... Luego un hombre subió una valla y gritó que Kennedy había sido asesinado. Nadie le creyó, pero una media hora después lo escuché de nuevo. Estaba en shock. Es una cosa nueva que se enseña a la nueva generación sobre él, pero nadie excepto alguien que vivió en su tiempo entiende el tipo de impactó que él tuvo. Él era un héroe, un verdadero héroe Americano- le dio esperanza a tanta gente. Por eso nadie pudo creerlo cuando él murió- era impensable que alguien quiera matar a alguien tan brillante."

A menudo cuando él hablaba, yo me movía profundamente por su discurso. Él tenía razón; yo no podía entenderlo- no es sólo como se debe de haber sentido al escuchar que John Kennedy fue asesinado, si no también como sus otras miles de experiencias se deben de haber sido o sentido. La realización me hizo sentir pequeña, completamente insignificante a cara con el mundo que se extiende tanto de atrás como de delante de mí.

Edward estuvo presente en el famoso discurso de Martin Luther King Jr., _Tengo un sueño. _Él me informó que el discurso en sí mismo no era increíblemente memorable- era también lento y largo, dijo- pero el poder de la presencia del Dr., su coraje y confianza en éste hombre, fue aplastante.

"Es humilde estar en la presencia de un hombre así," dijo. "Saber y entender que tan pequeño puede ser tu impacto sobre el mundo es en comparación una de las grandes verdades."

"Tú tienes impacto sobre _mí," _le dije sinceramente. Era mayo de mi último año, y estaba en mi 400 hora de servicios comunitarios. Venía por Edward, no porque sintiera pena por su soledad. Edward era fascinante individualmente.

"Por eso," dijo, sonriendo suavemente, "Estoy muy agradecido."

El estado entregó a Edward a Helecho Rojo hace ocho años. Razonablemente adinerado de una época de trabajo en su vida, se ha resignado a sí mismo en construir una biblioteca y dedicarse a sí mismo en el único pasatiempo que nunca le causa dolor- aprender. Y ahí es donde aparezco yo.

Le conté a él sobre mí misma, también. Mis historias parecían unidimensionales y triviales en comparación a las suyas, pero él escuchaba cada una con brillantes ojos verdes y hacía interesantes preguntas. Le conté sobre la infantil Renée, su divorcio con Charlie, su delicada sensibilidad y su amor por una más joven Phil. Le conté sobre mi torpeza y mi insuficiencia social, mi atroz timidez, como lloro cuando estoy muy enojada, y una vez estuve segura de la amistad de Edward, mi tentativo sueño de convertirme en escritora.

No hacíamos mucho aparte de hablar, y el lugar rara vez cambiaba de la biblioteca. Algunas veces fuimos a almorzar juntos, o visitábamos el museo, pero las enfermeras se asustaban de dejarme manejar a Edward a cualquier lugar. Cora me dijo que sólo era permitido porque el gerente sabía que no había nadie que demandaría si Edward salía herido o moría. La revelación me hizo furiosa y apenas pude funcionar por dos días, y empecé a visitarlo un poco más.

Cuando dejé Forks por el verano estaba genuinamente triste de dejar a Edward. Nosotros habíamos pasado innumerables momentos juntos; él se había convertido en uno de mis más cercanos amigos y gran confidente. Yo era el de él también, lo que me hacía realmente honorada. Edward era mucho mejor persona de lo que pude haber pensado, a pesar de que él no lo notara. Su presencia en mi vida era un regalo, y lo más que lo entendía más miedo me daba su mortalidad. Estaba aterrorizada de dejarlo por dos meses.

Cora y yo intercambiamos direcciones de correos. Ella prometió informarme si su salud flaqueaba en cualquier manera.

Fue en verano en que conocí a Jacob Black. Jake, mi alma gemela- tan feliz como eso debe de sonar- y amor verdadero. Éramos una mala pareja sin esperanzas: él es dos años menor que yo, entrando en un su tercer año de secundaria mientras yo me preparaba para la universidad. Ahora estábamos innegablemente enamorados, inseparables, felizmente felices en la compañía del otro. Él me hacía reí. Algunas veces me hacía llorar, pero lo perdonaba rápidamente.

Me hizo llorar el dejarlo, a pesar de estar feliz de estar cerca de Edward de nuevo; mi universidad estaba a medio hora de camino, en parte porque no quería dejar sola a Renée y la otra por no querer dejarlo a él. A pesar que nos escribimos en el verano, podía decir que su función motora había deteriorado en un espacio de seis semanas. Así como de su letra en espiral elegante a temblorosa a una casi ilegible, y empecé a llorar sobre sus cartas. Cora me dijo que empezó a desarrollar cataratas, que estaba durmiendo más horas y que disminuía su energía. A finales de agosto sufrió un pequeño derrame.

No quería que Edward muriera. Una parte de mí vivía con él- y si él vivía, esa parte también.

Volé a casa una semana antes de lo planeado. A pesar de llorar por dejar a Jake, Edward me necesitaba.

"Así que, Bella," dijo felizmente en la primera visita de mi regreso, "a quién conociste durante el verano?"

Lo miré en shock; nunca le había escrito sobre Jake, preferiblemente para guardar la noticias hasta que lo viera de nuevo en persona. Él se rió. "Está escrito sobre ti, cariño, Estoy feliz por ti. Así tu perspectiva no se agriará."

Sonreí abiertamente. "Su nombre es Jacob. No sé cuándo lo volveré a ver- tal vez el Día de Gracias. Lo vuelos me van a dejar en bancarrota, pero no puedo vivir sin él."

Él sonrió y yo le guiñé, y noté que el verde en sus ojos estaba un poco apagado, probablemente debido a las cataratas. A pesar que él ya no podía leer estábamos en la biblioteca, probablemente de parte de él para facilitar mi preocupación. Él se _miraba_ pequeño, también- más achicado. Ahora cada vez y luego su respiración se dificultaba y se estremecía antes de ponerse firme. Mi corazón se encogía, causándome dolor físico en la vecindad de mi pecho.

"Si alguna vez necesitas dinero, te dejaré una cuenta en el banco a tu nombre."

"No puedo hacer eso," dije automáticamente.

"Sin sentido. Qué más puedo hacer con mi dinero? Ha estado ahí adquiriendo intereses por cincuenta años- y puede ser que haga algo con él ahora, mientras aún puedo."

Ignoré el último comentario, mayormente por cobardía, pero él continuó trayendo su mortalidad mientras los meses pasaban. Finalmente, en enero, le dije bruscamente. "No hables así," gruñí, repentinamente furiosa.

Él se miraba casi alegre de mi confrontación. "Bella."

Me rehusé a mirarlo, volteando mi cabeza infantilmente. Yo _no_ quería discutir su muerte.

"Bella."

Suspiré e impulsé mi cabeza a mirarlo.

"Voy a morir. Es un hecho de la vida- mi vida, específicamente. Tengo ciento cincuenta y cinco ahora. La única razón por la que discuto contra la muerte eres tú. No quiero herirte, Bella, pero es inevitable. No soy inmortal. A veces desearía haber muerto por la gripe hace años..."

"No hablas en serio"

Edward suspiró. "No, no lo hago," admitió. "La vida no sería vida sin todo el dolor. Recuerda eso, Bella- nunca los olvides. El dolor es bueno. No seas masoquista con ello, pero aprécialo. Hace las cosas buenas más dulces."

Estaba llorando. Él me alcanzó, su mano temblando débilmente, y secó mis lágrimas. "No llores. Tienes dieciocho, Bella. Tú me olvidarás. Tienes toda una vida por delante con la que llenar tu cabeza."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Nunca podría olvidarte!"

Ladeó su cabeza a un lado, dándome una larga mirada familiar. "Tal vez no," finalmente concedió. "Pero deberías hacerlo, sabes."

Rodé mis ojos, pero me puse sería rápidamente. "Siempre te extrañaré... cuando te hayas ido." traté sin éxito de luchar contra las lágrimas. "Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Mi mejor amigo."

"Gracias." Susurró.

-----------------

Edward murió en marzo. Jake vino volando y me sostuvo por seis horas mientras lloraba incontrolablemente. Tenía razón- una parte de mí murió con él.

Él fue enterrado en el cementerio estatal. Casi nadie estuvo ahí: sólo yo, Cora, Jake y unas cuantas enfermeras. Renée vino por mí, no por él. La asistencia me golpeó profundamente- cómo pudo tan poca gente reconocer la maravillosa y magnífica persona que fue Edward?

Él me dejó con un doloroso corazón, cuatrocientos mil dólares y una copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ firmado por Emily Brontë que sacó de Dios sabe dónde. Cora me dio sus cosas personales- una foto de él con su avión, y otra tres que sobrevivieron a los años.

Yo medio esperaba una carta, algo amigable y un poco cliché que mantener conmigo para siempre. Pero no había nada. Sólo memorias- de él, de sus memorias, de las historias que él recolecto de extraños en lugares extranjeros.

Cuando me hundo en mis propios recuerdos, Jake me ayuda, me conforta y me ofrece entendimiento. Él mantiene mi perspectiva de lo amargo. A veces, en los mejores momentos- tarde en las noches, tal vez, en esos dulces momentos en los enredos físicos y en momentos de dicha inmediatamente después de hacer el amor, o en las simples horas en las que pasamos caminando o bromeando juntos- me duele que Edward nunca haya conocido el amor verdadero.

Sabía que él estaba en el cielo.

-----------------

**He estado fuera de FanFiction por un largo tiempo, pero he estado jugando con ésta idea desde que leí la escena en la que se imagina la vida si Edward no hubiera sido mordido, "Si no existieran monstruos ni magia," eso dice (**_**Eclipse**_**, página 599). Pero creo que incluso si ese fuera el caso, Edward y Bella hubieran encontrado una forma por la cual encontrarse. Incluso si él tiene ciento cuatro años.**

NT: Bueno, fue algo difícil traducirlo, lo admito, me costó, pero valió la pena. Espero y les haya gustado, por eso le pedí permiso a la autora, porque me pareció interesante.  
.Imagination


End file.
